Break Up
by esther-angel
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been going out for 6 months, until Harry starts to fall in love with Hermione. Will Harry get the girl or will all there friendships be broken?


Inroduction  
  
Ron and Hermione have been going out for months, and Harrys starting to fall in love with her.  
  
  
  
Capter 1  
  
  
  
When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got to Hogwarts they were sent to the great hall to watch the sorting and for the feast. When the got into there seats that they sat in the year before Harry couldn't stop starring at Hermione.  
  
"Is anything the matter Harry? Do I have something on my face? Harry what wrong?" Hermione was starting to get irritated. For some reason Harry couldn't stop starring or thinking about how beautiful and smart Hermione was. Just then Ron elbowed Harry in the side.  
  
"Stop starring at my babe and get your own!" Ron protested.  
  
Right then Harry relized what had happend. He was in love with Hermione!! But there was no way to get her because she ws going out with Ron. Maybe he could try to break them up. But what would he say? "Er Ron do you remember last year when you couldn't stop looking and droling over Fleur! I remember when Hermione had to catch you before you went over their and kissed her! Remember, I bet you still have feelings for her." Harry was pleased by what he said.  
  
"Oh yah, I do but she is part vela that's what they are supposed to do!" Ron said.  
  
"I honestly hope you still don't feel that way about her because you like me now. Or at least I hope you do." Hermione said with a little puppy face.  
  
"Of course I am over her. I love you much more. So then what about you and Krum? Are you over him? Both of you seemed to be good friends last year." Ron snaped back.  
  
"Oh.." Hermione paused for a second or two and finished,"That was long time ago Ron. And yes I am over him!"  
  
But at that Ron or Harry could not say anything becase Dumbledor began to speak.  
  
"Ah Back to another year. We will start by sorting the first years, but first we have a fith year who has moved from another school to Hogwarts. I am sure she will be sorted. So may I introduce Valarie Hobson! Pleas come up here Ms. Hobson so you can be placed into your house."  
  
Just then from the crowd of first years a very pretty girl. She had long blond hair, light blue eyes, and a slim body. As she walked up to the front almost every boy there was starring straight at her. Including Ron who was slapped by Hermione.  
  
As the sorting hat sang it's new song Malfoy gave a whistel and Valarie smiled which Harry thought was a mistake, because he wanted to grab her and take her to an empty room.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!"  
  
Valarie just sat there a minute went by and the hat was muttering things that only she could hear and she mumbled things that only the sorting hat could here. As another minute went by kids were woundering what was going on. But then...  
  
"I have changed my mind for the first time in my history. I ment GRIFFENDOR!!"  
  
As Malfoy sunk, Harry felt a leap of joy and jumped up and cheared. Valarie jumped up gladly and ran to an empty seat next to Lavender were they started talking and seemed to be becomeing quiet good friends. Harry was not the only one just starring at her many of the boys were talking about how they wish they could have her as their girlfriend but then Harry remembered Hermione. Bushy brown hair was in her face and her eyes were sparkling as she was starring into to Ron's eyes.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The next two months wen't fast as Harry was still planning to steal Hermione from Ron. At last Harry had come up with a brillant plan. He would, for the first time, would lie to both Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Er Hermione may I please speak to you?" He said in a sweet and inocent sort of way.  
  
"Sure. I will be right back Ronikins." she said to Ron who was starring at her.  
  
Hermione and Harry set down to the portrait hole and then down to the library and found a tabel were nobody was near.  
  
"Um Hermione, Ron kissed the new girl, Valarie, today." Harry tried to say it the best way but it wasn't a very easy thing to say.  
  
"What? Are you lieing? I don't think he would do that to me." She now looked tense.  
  
"No, I am not lieing. I'm so sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you." Right at that Hermione was crying like never before. Harry gave her a tissue but she was so upset that she didn't take it.  
  
"Tell Ron I'm never talking to him again!!" she stopped to get some air and then,"You tell Valarie that she is a pile of F***ing Dung!" Then she ran off . Harry was suprised because he never heard Hermione say something so rude. Usally Ron made those comments.  
  
A couple days passed and Hermione hardly even speaking to Harry and never speaking to Ron. Ron was clueless. He tried flowers and chocolate and never once did Hermione even look at him.  
  
Harry's plan had worked. But instead of feeling happy he felt sick and mean. He sat in the library for two hours trying to think of a better soulotion.  
  
The next day when Harry was in Potions, listening to Snape go on and on about something he got an idea. He would just tell Hermione he thought he saw Ron but it was really someone else.  
  
He went to the Great Hall and waited for hermione with Ron next to him.  
  
"Harry, do you know why Hermione won't talk to me? I haven't done anything to her."  
  
"Er..No sorry but I don't have a clue. Oh! Wait here because I have to talk to her. I'll be right back."  
  
"That's what Hermione said and she won't talk to me now!"Ron said snapping back  
  
Harry ingnored that comment and went to meet Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione! I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't Ron who was kissing Valarie. You see, I thought it was Ron but it really was this other boy." Harry was realeved now.  
  
"Harry I know you are just trying to get us back together, but I never want to see him again. Oh and if he hasnt already figured it out, it's over between us. Just as we were getting real close he has to go and pull a thing like that!" Once again she was cring.  
  
Now Harry felt the worst. He had to think of something else before Ron and Hermione didn't have feelings for eachother anymore.  
  
"People are right love hurts!" Harry said to himself.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Later that night Ron and Harry were finighing there Potions homework that Snape had pilled them with. On the other side of the common room on a chair next to the door, Hermione was reading a book. Just then Valarie Hobson walked through the door, and every boy in the common room's head turned. Harry's heart gave a jump. Then Harry looked at Hermione to see what she was doing. Her leg was streched and Valarie triped right over it. Her books went flying and her hair was now missed up. Hermione gave a giggle and then said "Oh my, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Oh that's ok I'm sure you didn't mean to. I'm a clumsy person." Valarie must have not seen Hermione trip her.  
  
Valarie went to the girls dormetory and Hermione went through the portrait hole.  
  
"What has gotten into Hermione? She would never do that to someone she didn't even know!" Ron was really starting to miss her. Sometimes Harry caught him starring at her during class, but she never made any kind of gesture back.  
  
One night Harry was awake in his bed and figured it out. He got up, and put on some clothes. He went out to the common room and found what he was looking for.  
  
Hermione!! Thank goodness you are up. We need to talk now before this goes any forther. I'm in love with you! Or at least I was. I made a plan to split you and Ron up, and it worked. I told you that Ron kissed Valarie but I made it all up. I can't beleive I would ever do something like that but I did. And I'm so very sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you or Ron. Will you ever forgive me!" Right then Harry felt so mush better. Why hadn't he thought of it before. All he had to do was tell the truth. Hermione didn't answer right back.  
  
"Oh Harry how could you!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It all started on the Hogwarts Express. I just fell in love with you and had to get you! But i don't like you like that anymore!"  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much! Not for what you did but for telling me the truth! I miss him and want to see him now. Oh Harry I forgive you but please try and find somebody else!" Hermione was smiling and Harry was shocked she took it that well.  
  
"I will, but I'm still so sorry, I don't know what got into me. I have never felt that way!"  
  
Harry was so happy that he finally didn't like Hermione anymore. He just found it wierd and everything. Harry and Hermione talked for two hours that night.  
  
  
  
Chaptedr 4  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry woke up at about ten. He saw that Ron had gotten out of bed before him. Harry was sure that Hermione and Ron had gotten back together but when Harry went out into the common room he saw Hermione with her nose in a book and Ron not in the room.  
  
"Hermione, were is Ron? Have ya'll gotten back together? Have you seen him?"  
  
"No, I thought he was still sleeping. He most be in the Great Hall!"  
  
Harry and Hermione both walk through the portrait hole but had to go back because Hermione wanted to look her best for Ron.  
  
After about half an hour Hermione was still getting ready. Just then Ron walk in and came to sit by Harry.  
  
"Harry, were have you been? I have been waiting in the Great Hall for two hours listening to Fred and George think of new way's to kill Snape!"Ron sounded inoyed.  
  
"Oh I've been with......"But just than Hermione came in and ran toward Ron. I suppose Ron thought she was going to kill him because he was now running from her.  
  
"HARRY, HHHHHHHEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!!" Ron tripped over a rug and fell on his bum.  
  
"No Ron! I love you!! I want to talk to you!" Hermione was helping Ron off of his bum.  
  
"What?? You want to talk to me. Why? I don't even know why you were mad at me."  
  
"It's a long story but I just got scared that you were going to break up with me so I took a break. Then I relized how much you love me and how much i love you! But it's all better now. Will you forgive me." Hermione opened her arms and waited for Ron to hug her.  
  
"Oh Hermione I never knew how much I Love you. I forgive you. Ron never gave Hermione her hug. He gave her the biggest kiss ever. Harry knew Uncel Veron and Anut Petunia never gave open mouth tounge involved kisses like that, so this really meant that Ron and Hermione loved each other.  
  
After Ron and Hermione came back from the closet an hour later Harry pulled Hermione apart from Ron's lips and walked aside with her.  
  
"Thank you Hermione for not telling Ron what really happened."  
  
"That part is between you and me. Plus if that wouldn't have happened I wouldn't know how much I love him." After there quick conversation, Hermione went back to Ron's lips.  
  
  
  
THE ENDING  
  
  
  
Weeks went by of Ron and Hermione and Valarie and Harry. That's right Harry asked Valarie out about four day's after Ron and Hermione got together. Since then all there lips have been glued together with there partner. Snape liked the thought because every time he saw anybody from Griffendor kissing someone he took ten points. Well let's just say that Griffendor didn't win the house cup that year. But to Valarie, Hermione, Ron, and Harry they didn't care. They all lived happily ever after!  
  
  
  
*****My story is dedicated to my good friends Valarie and Brittany!!***** 


End file.
